


【朱白】又一春·全

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *影帝居x粉丝北*一个破镜重圆的故事#再扯点高中甜甜蜜蜜发展真·兄弟情的故事*上下一起放了。





	1. 上

0.

今年的春天似乎格外的暖和。

白宇和往常一样，把自己从团成一小团的被窝里捞出来，洗漱完毕之后就打开了电脑，然后照例对着电脑桌面壁纸发了一小会呆。

有的时候他在想，他认识的那个朱一龙，自己的龙哥，和现在电脑壁纸上的龙哥，应该不是一个人吧。毕竟，十年前的时候，他还可以揽着朱一龙的肩膀，拖着人陪他去小卖部，陪他打架，帮他追喜欢的女孩子，看着他龙哥一脸无奈却又拿他没有办法的样子，让白宇不由自主地就咧开嘴对着朱一龙傻笑。

那都是十年前的事情了。

高中。

似乎已经变得很遥远。

比现在他和朱一龙的距离还要遥远。

1.

当年高三的时候，白宇其实知道朱一龙打算考什么学校，之后要怎么发展。

只是一个很寻常的刚刚结束了体育课的下午，操场上熙熙攘攘吵吵闹闹的，他和朱一龙抱着冰可乐坐在操场旁边的台阶上，仰头就可以看见路旁高高大大的白杨，遮住了一大半日光的照耀，给了他俩一个小小的阴影空间去享受一会阴凉。

“诶龙哥，你打算考什么学校啊？”

白宇只是随口一问，他原以为朱一龙会踏踏实实地选择一个本市的大学，和他一样，留在这里继续念书。

原以为。

那一切都是原以为。

就像那天的下午，当他听见朱一龙说“我要去艺考”的时候，心里突然无端泛起来的层层悲伤几乎快要把他吞没。

2.

他龙哥果然到哪里都是最最优秀的小太阳。

轻而易举地就夺去了白宇一整个儿砰砰乱跳的心。

白宇只花了一个下午的时间就接受了自己突然弯了的事实，甚至对象还是他高中最好的哥们儿朱一龙。

他心大。

作为珍稀物种的男粉天天盯着他龙哥那张不可能存在的俊脸小声尖叫。

他不是没有朱一龙的联系方式，只是觉得，人家都是影帝了，都是大明星了，这个古早的手机号应该早就不用了吧？

十年了。

十年能够发生的事情太多太多了。

于是白宇想开了，依旧乐呵乐呵地做他龙哥的小迷弟，偶尔动动手剪个视频自我陶醉一下，顺便第无数次感叹朱一龙的脸。

诶，真是，怎么当时还在念高中的时候就没有发现他身边的这位超级无敌大美人呢？？？

白宇越想越气，但是想着想着眼眶就落了红。

毕业典礼那天。

朱一龙为了躲避那些女生对他衬衫领口第二颗扣子的摧残，和白宇里应外合，好不容易才摆脱那群姑娘们。

距离领口的第二颗纽扣，是离心脏最近的地方。据说得到心上人的这颗纽扣，他们就能永远在一起。

白宇是不相信这些没有事实根据的东西的，但是当朱一龙顶着因为剧烈跑动而有些散乱的发型，微微张开喘/息的嘴唇，站在那棵白杨下面，扯下那颗纽扣递给白宇的时候，他承认，他真的不可避免地心动了。

朱一龙说：“小白，这个给你。”

…哥哥啊。

你把这颗纽扣给我是想告诉我什么呢？

我和你，就像过去这么多年朝夕相伴的那些许光阴一样，都回不去了。

全都，回不去了。

3.

白宇有个相册，里面都是自己和朱一龙高中的时候留下的纪念。

熟悉的纸条，甚至连喝完的可乐塑料外封、吃过的玻璃糖纸，都被他仔仔细细地捋平压在了这本册子里。

春分日的这天阳光明媚。

白宇起了个大早，从抽屉里最隐秘的地方抽出了这本相册，然后填了地址，跑到楼下去扔进了快递柜里。

作为送给他龙哥的礼物。

以一个粉丝的名义。

就当作是，他对自己的青春一个最后的祭奠。

去看朱一龙最后一次，然后从此，两不相干。

就当他白宇，从来都没有认识过朱一龙这个人一样。

4.

朱一龙的活动自然是人山人海里三层外三层。

可怜了白宇一米八三的身高，因为有着纸片人一样的身材，被那些扛着长枪短炮的小姐姐小妹妹一挤，啥也看不见了。

所以他搬了把椅子，往上头一站，视野直接扩大了好几倍，终于透过层层叠叠的脑袋看见了他龙哥的半个头。

啊啊啊啊啊啊即使是半个头，龙哥也好帅啊啊啊啊！

他在心里默默地呐喊好几嗓子，依旧顶着那半个脑袋看的出神，一直到主持人喊了他手上紧紧攥着的号码牌三次他才回过神来。

啊啊啊啊408！408！是我是我！！！

他终于也要变成天选boy了吗！！！

和龙哥近距离接触诶！！！

……

等等。

白宇不确定朱一龙会不会认出他来。

5.

白宇几乎是同手同脚走上台的，现场的其他人看见是个男粉，叫的声音更响了，他都快要把头低到地下去，就是为了遮住自己快要哭出来憋的通红的眼睛。

直到和他好久不见的龙哥对上眼神的那一刹那，注意到朱一龙一下子变得凌厉的眼神，他才敢望向台下的方向。

他龙哥…一如既往地好看啊。

十年的时间，他成功地把自己变成了一个成天宅在家里抠脚的糙汉，在心里默默地想着说不定朱一龙没有认出他来。

台下人声鼎沸。

几乎快要听不清朱一龙借着拥抱的名义凑近白宇的耳朵旁边，轻声低语了一句：

“小白。”

熟悉的滚烫呼吸喷洒在耳朵的轮廓上，小孩儿的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，白宇觉得自己的心脏快要从胸腔里跳出来了，繁杂而有力的一下下敲打着他的胸膛。

等他再次鼓起勇气重新看向朱一龙的时候，他就被主持人请下台了，可这并不妨碍白宇被那句低语烧的一塌糊涂的大脑，像是普罗米修斯拼了命也要去抢夺的那一颗微弱的火种，哪怕只此一点，也足以燎原。

6.

散场的时候白宇突然被人拦了下来，他正奇怪着，就看见刚刚匆匆忙忙下台着说要无缝衔接去赶下一个通告的朱影帝带着帽子和口罩，把自己捂的严严实实，逆着向场馆外面走的人流，朝着他一步一步地走过来。

耳边的人声越来越轻，朱一龙的脚步声逐渐变响。

哒。

直到自己朝思暮想甚至刚刚还站在高高的站台上发着光的大明星站在他面前摘下了口罩和帽子，带着盈盈的笑意看着他的时候，白宇才呜咽着哭了出来。

朱一龙手足无措地站在原地，想伸手拥他入怀，却又觉得这么久没见会不会不太合适，结果他家哭的眼睛通红的小白猫就自己往他怀里钻，还要把眼泪蹭在他衣服上，抽抽噎噎地勉强止住了哭泣，然后又似乎觉得太丢脸，举起手臂用手掌捂住了自己的眼睛。

朱一龙被他逗的不行，轻轻伸手握住白宇细瘦的一小截儿手腕，稍微一用力，就让小奶猫没办法小猫洗脸，露出那张哭花了的脸来。

“小白。”

“好久不见。”

我终于，可以再一次与你并肩而立。  
  


7.

白宇是被自己嘴唇上的湿热给唤起神智来的。

他站在原地呆住了一会，才慌忙挣扎起来，拼命地推手想让他龙哥冷静一点。

可是朱一龙哪里还有别的心思去管这只小奶猫没多大力气的拳头，现在他心里就只剩下了白宇一个人。他的天地不大不小，正好可以放满一整个儿白宇，然后再在些许的缝隙里满满地填上他对他的赤诚爱意。

小白。

这个只要从他的喉咙里念出来的名字，只一点，就能让他的舌尖泛起丝丝点点的甜腻诱人，就像是一朵惑人的罂粟花，娇美却又带着致命的迷幻性，让人不由自主地被他所吸引、沉溺。

兜兜转转的十年。

我终于能够再次拥你入怀。

去品尝你唇上诱人的草莓香甜。

8.

朱一龙何尝不明白白宇对自己的感觉，只是他害怕，十八岁刚刚成年的半熟少年，对着虚无缥缈看不清尽头的未来，到底有多大的信心和笃定，才能将自己本就不甚开朗的未来义无反顾地扔进千丈高的深渊。

他害怕。

他想要的，是一个拥有白宇的，堂堂正正的未来。

所以在毕业典礼的那天，他和白宇站在那一棵熟悉的白杨下，透过层层叠叠的树隙光阴，解下第二个扣子，郑重地放到了白宇的手上。

我把我的心给你，全心全意，从此以后，我只向着你。

但是请给我一些时间。

我需要变得更加强大，才可以周全地保护你爱护你陪伴你，许给你一个耀眼的未来。

朱一龙早就在高三毕业典礼的那天，亲自将那颗扣子交给白宇的时候，就把这小孩儿规划进了自己的未来里。

可是，小孩儿逃了。

不过。

现在他回来了。

  
9.

像只迷了路最终又兜兜转转寻回那盏亮灯的家的顽皮小猫。

  
tbc.


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *长时间没开车 没手感了  
*郑重道歉

10.

白宇没有想过再一次和他龙哥近距离接触是在这么个场景。

外面是还未来得及消散离场的人群，屏住呼吸甚至可以听见外面此起彼伏的吵闹声，混合着春日中旬独有的温冷空气，狠狠地连带着十年之前的全部记忆一同砸向了白宇。

他不知道该如何开口。

他要怎么问？

像个被人抛弃的小女孩一样，哭着断断续续地质问朱一龙为什么不联系他？

无论如何他都做不到，只能手足无措地不敢抬头望向朱一龙的眼睛，直到那人滚烫的唇瓣贴上来的时候才敢从喉头溢出些细微的呻吟，就好似一只被人捧在手心小心翼翼顺毛的猫咪被撸舒服了而发出的细小嘤咛。

11.

白宇本不想哭的。

可是情绪太过于泛滥，潮水般铺天盖地地向他奔涌而来，决了堤的洪水倾泻而下，迅速淹没了整个低洼地带。

情绪来的莫名其妙，朱一龙看见小孩儿突然淌下来的泪水也手足无措了起来，他在原地僵直了几秒钟，伸出手臂将白宇整个人都环在了自己手臂圈出来的小小空间里。

他故意凑近白宇泛着淡淡粉红色的耳廓，缓慢却又坚定地说：“小白，谢谢你还在等我。”

怀里细瘦的身子颤抖了一下，紧接着就是一起一伏的抽泣。

白宇话都已经说不完全，除了将脑袋埋在朱一龙的肩窝，报复性地将眼泪鼻涕一股脑儿地都擦到这个抱着他的大混蛋身上，他只能不停地控制自己的情绪，希望快点稳定下来。

哥哥。

我也在等你。

等了你十年。

…也谢谢你，还在等我呀。

他羞于把这些女孩子家家的东西说出口，却从朱一龙怀里抬起头，顶着一张哭花了的小脸，一点点地靠近，重新将唇覆盖在了那人的上面。

12.

他想问的问题太多了。

朱一龙只是笑着听他抽抽噎噎地讲了大半，揪住其中的中心信息，抬手抹掉白宇又要溢出眼眶的泪水，道：“小笨蛋。”

“十年之前的我哪里来的资本去周全地保护你？”

“那时候我害怕，害怕你对我不是那种感情，害怕等我们在一起之后会遇到的那么多那么多磕磕绊绊的事情，害怕你会不要我抛弃我。”

“所以我想啊，等我拥有足够保护你的能力，我就重新把你追回来。”

“你不准不要我。”

完了。

白宇觉得自己好没出息，鼻子一酸，眼泪又滴滴答答地淌出来了。以前怎么没觉得自己像个纯真的小姑娘一样那么喜欢哭鼻子呢？

“哥哥！”

“我，我可难追了！”

“你要做好心理准备鸭！”

13.

我有一辈子那么长的时间。

肯定可以把你追到手。

14.

他们的第一次就是在这么一个狭小的空间里完成的。

没有润滑剂没有安全套，只是两个人身与心的负距离接触，最热烈最赤诚的爱意缠绕着生根发芽。

休息室不大，外面甚至还有些没有离开的粉丝，屋内那些小姑娘们的偶像却将一人压在身下，细细密密地从白宇的脖颈开始，慢慢地舔弄到锁骨的位置，然后微微抿起嘴唇轻轻吸了一口。

惹得身下的小孩儿眼尾的艳红更加魅力动人。

就这么一只乖巧可爱甚至还散发着淡淡奶油甜香的小猫咪，朱一龙又怎么可能放过他。

白宇似乎还没有搞清楚当下的状况，迷迷糊糊地想要伸手推开压在他身上的人，嘴里呜呜咽咽地吐出些没有什么力气的虚弱喘息：“唔…哥哥…为什么…为什么我是下面那个…”

朱一龙没有回答他，只是默默地将白宇压得更紧了。

眼看着反抗无效，白宇象征性地试着挣扎了两下发现无果之后也就妥协了，为爱做零，这至少还有个很好的理由的嘛！

上衣的薄长袖被推上去到脖颈的位置，朱一龙从下往下撑着看着身下软软糯糯的小猫咪，还是在心里感叹了一下：太瘦，日后要好好地给猫咪补补营养。

当然，不是现在。

他急着品尝这只小猫的甜美滋味，却又要小心翼翼不能逼急了猫咪亮出爪子挠他。

过于狭小逼仄的休息室在此刻显示出了它的好处，两个一米八的大男人往里头一塞就没剩下多少空间可以进行大规模运动。

直到把小猫咪压到身子底下朱一龙才回神一样，低头轻轻地用唇去贴近白宇的颈侧，一点点细微的触碰足以让未经人事的小孩儿止不住的战栗。白宇发出细小的哼声，尽数被重新贴上来的火热唇舌给吞入入侵者的口腔里去。

他伸出手推了推朱一龙的肩膀，示意他支起点身子，然后看着他龙哥那双好看的眼睛，慢悠悠地说：“哥哥……”

话还没有说完，语气的些许颤抖和眼神中透露的不确信让朱一龙一下子抓住了他家小猫咪的担忧和不自信。

“小白。”

“你是最好的，永远都是。”

他笑着去捉白宇的唇，含进自己的领地。

我永远爱你。

每一刻都在对你一见钟情。

15.

到底是两个男人，双方都没有什么经验，白宇红透了一张小脸，抬起的双手遮盖住了大半张眼角的艳丽风情，支支吾吾地扭扭捏捏：“哥哥…你会不会啊……”

他是真的经验为零，追星已经占用了他大部分的时间，哪里来的时间去忙里偷闲地去撸一发。

男人怎么可以说不行。

即使朱一龙也不太搞得明白应该怎么继续，但嘴巴上还是逞强地向白宇保证自己真的可以。

做一步算一步吧。

他伸手从旁边的包里拿出润滑剂，在白宇惊讶的目光里开口解释：“刚刚让助理去买的，宝宝你别误会。”

白宇又一次红了脸。

诶，都快三十了，还，还宝宝呢。

怪害羞的。

他沾了点润滑剂在手指上，就低头去寻白宇臀缝里那个艳红的小口，出声提醒了一句“我要来了哦”，然后在白宇轻微的嘤咛里将指尖送了进去。

靠。

允许他骂一句脏话，肠道里面的高热几乎快要融化掉入侵的入侵者，一点点收缩舒张着想要将指尖排挤出去。  


“小白…放，放松点…”

朱一龙自己也不好过，小猫咪被剥得干干净净，露出来大片大片常年不见阳光而偏白的肌肤，稍微用力嗦上一口就是一颗暧昧的红印，刺眼地扎在白宇的身体上，晃的朱一龙忍得快要爆炸。

白宇呜咽着努力适应后穴里又慢慢进来的几根手指，不知道被捅到了哪个位置，他整个人都猛地抖了一下，翘起的前端就颤颤巍巍地喷射出来，随着高潮一起到来的是肠道的突然死绞，力度大的仿佛要将朱一龙的整个手掌都给吸进去。

白宇怕疼。

所以朱一龙忍着一点点地扩张那紧窄的甬道，直到内里逐渐变得湿滑松软，才解开裤带将自己的东西抵在入口的位置，俯下身子吻去刚刚白宇因为高潮的刺激而被逼出来的泪水，缓慢却又有力地一点点推了进去。

尽管前期扩张充分，可是那里毕竟不是天生用来做这种事情的，白宇还是被突如其来的满涨感吓得泪水又从兜不住的眼眶里跑出来。

朱一龙慌了神，就要匆匆忙忙从白宇得身体里退出来，打算等白宇做好了充足的心理准备再继续。

没关系。

多久呀都可以等。

毕竟让小猫咪白白地守了他十年。

没想到小猫咪只是伸出没有多少力气的虚浮手臂，慢慢地环紧了朱一龙的脖子，几乎快要用完所有的力气借着力抬起腰部，再一下子放松，那根粗大的棒子就这么全部被吞了进去。

他疼的眼泪一下子就跑了出来，哼哼唧唧地扭着脖子躲开朱一龙追上来的百折不挠的亲吻，最后还是被人捉住唇舌，放任无理的入侵者毫无节制地攻城略地。

等到后穴逐渐适应了内里含着的东西，开始分泌出液体之后朱一龙才敢抽动腰部，握着白宇那一小截儿细瘦的小腰，任凭手指在上面清晰地掐出红印，感受着内穴的湿热以及紧紧挤压着他的快感继续动作。

白宇的嘤咛逐渐高昂了起来，似乎得了趣，又自己抬起腿圈上了朱一龙的腰，将自己和他贴合地更紧更深。

肉棒已经捅到了很深的位置，几乎是顶着结肠口，硕大的伞状龟头摩擦过里面软嫩的细肉，逼的他一下子泄了身，又因为前后的双重刺激又哭了出来。

16.

他们的第一次谈不上什么美好。

朱一龙就像个刚刚开荤的青涩小男孩一样，急切慌张地忘记了带套，直到自己射进白宇体内的时候才反应过来，哑着嗓子道歉。

白宇没有说话，只是抬头吻了吻朱一龙红透了的耳垂，伸出软糯的小舌头有意无意地舔弄。

“哥哥。”

“你不是要追我嘛？”

朱一龙以为他在抱怨自己还没追到他就把人给睡了而暗暗生气，却又不知道该怎么去哄他家这只甜甜的小奶猫，啊嗯了几声不知该说些什么。

“你现在追到啦。”

17.

年少时期的欢喜哪能说散就散。

白宇记了朱一龙十年，同样的，朱一龙念了他十年。  


朱一龙求婚的时候另外定制了一颗金子做的纽扣，穿成了手链牢牢地套在了他骨节分明的手腕上。

“跑不掉了。”

他说。

18.

他再一次遇见他。

仿佛是这么多年的人生中又一次盛大的春天。

轰轰烈烈地来，又细水长流地不忍离开。

fin.


End file.
